1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to processing Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) data, and more particularly, to a system and method that processes VoIP data in paths, during a VoIP call, preventing voice delays.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing use of smart phones, smart phone applications are being developed for many purposes. A Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) call application is popular with smart phone users since it can save users communication charges. This motivates most Social Network Service (SNS) applications to implement the VoIP call function. Thus, a VoIP call application is becoming one of the primary applications in smart phones.
Users who have fixed-priced Internet access are likely to make a voice call using VoIP to reduce extra communication charges. However, voice calls using VoIP are of lower quality than traditional communication network calls, for example using the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). One of the important factors to determine the quality of a telephone call is related to a voice delay time. As described in Recommendation G.114 by the Telecommunication Standardization Sector of the International Telecommunication Union, (ITU-T Rec. G. 114), a voice delay time of approximately 200 ms may cause users to be inconvenienced during the call.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an audio data processing path when a conventional system performs a voice call using VoIP.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional system processes VoIP data and audio data in the same path. Since an Operating System (OS) on a Java Virtual machine allows a VoIP call to be processed via a number of audio data processing paths, this causes a relatively high voice delay in time, approximately 400-600 ms, irrespective of types of mobile devices or types of applications for VoIP. Consequently, the voice call quality is deteriorated and users are inconvenienced during the call.